Tough Good-byes
by rockhotch31
Summary: Spring training is about to begin in the life of my OC Zach Hotchner, now a professional baseball player. Along with his wife Caleigh and their nearly fourth month old twins, they have to leave their DC home, family and BAU family. Then re-start their lives in the Atlanta area with their nanny and reconnecting with their southern family. Yup! Zach is back!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: To quit stressing out about my previous posted story, I looked at the calendar and realized I had to get this one going. I'm thankful for the distraction.**

**All rights to the **_**Criminal Minds**_** characters belong to Mark Gordon Studios, CBS and ABC Studios.**

***Knightly bow***

Chapter 1

Zach looked at Caleigh as they worked on their, actually her, extensive list about getting back to their home in Lawrenceville sitting at the dining room table. Caleigh looked at Zach. "You think I'm being over the top don't you?" she challenged.

Zach smiled at his wife. "I think you are being thorough babe, facing what this move entails. Am I into all your pre-planning…?" he said. "I get it babe. I'm as anal retentive as you. But honestly, the only thing on my mind is getting there and getting situated with Gabby. And her situated with you and the kids before I head off to training camp."

"But what if we forget something?" Caleigh asked.

Zach pointed at her list. "You've got the major items that we both agreed on. After that?" he smiled. "Honestly babe, there's how many stores around us down there? Or if all else fails, FedEx or UPS overnight. They're almost four months old. They won't notice," he smiled. He pointed at the list. "But babe, you forgot one thing," he devilishly smiled.

Caleigh looked at him. "Why do I think I'm going to get my butt smoked?"

Zach smiled. "Nope babe. Just a gentle reminder." Caleigh looked at him. "Maybe Lex should be somewhere on that list," he pointed, kissing her forehead, getting off the chair to pour them both a second light drink. Lex, sleeping on her bed, lifted her head at the sound of her name and thumped her tail. Zach pointed at Caleigh with a smile. They both laughed and knew what was in their future in another hour.

"Asshole," Caleigh growled with a smile.

"Loveable asshole," Zach shot back.

"That too," Caleigh laughed.

It was an hour and half later when they fed Trev and Tay. Caleigh looked at Zach. "Are we getting close to them sleeping through the night," she whispered.

Zach smiled at her, kissing her. "Maybe another thing for your list."

"Zach?"

"The kids meeting Dr. Laura?" he smiled.

"Oh shit," Caleigh said. "I'll send Dr. Lisa an email in the morning."

Zach rubbed her shoulder. "Relax Cal; this is why we're going down early. And I'm sure Lisa has already transferred the kid's records. We signed off on that. We'll get it all done. And together before I have to report to pitcher and catcher's camp."

An hour later, Caleigh curled up next to Zach, putting her head on his chest. They both were naked. Zach kissed her forehead. "Take this right babe, but I'm glad I'm done with the condoms."

Caleigh smiled. "I get it. I'm really glad to be on the pill again." She giggled. "I hope we didn't wake up Jack." Aaron and the team were dealing with their usual January of unsubs catching up after the holidays. Beth was in Hong Kong for the Smithsonian. Jack conked out two hours ago in one of the bedrooms at the other end of the bedroom suite upstairs.

Zach lightly laughed. "Either he's conked out. Or he got an education tonight," Zach said, kissing Caleigh forehead.

-00CM00-

The last Monday in January, Dave noticed the stoic BAU Unit Chief walk past his office on the BAU catwalk towards the Round Table Room for the morning briefing. "Hold up Hotch," Dave said, grabbing his files and tablet, leaving his office. Aaron paused and looked back at him. They walked together towards the room. "What is the kids' plan for getting back down south?" Dave asked as they approached the room.

Aaron smiled. "It depends on who you talk to."

"Aaron?"

He kept walking into the room, knowing that team would be hanging on every word he said to Dave walking with him whether they were in the room or not. "For Caleigh, it's all about getting the kids settled. Getting them in to meet Dr. Laura and getting the house going again with two babies."

"And Zach?" Dave asked sitting down. The whole team was into their conversation.

Aaron smiled at Dave. "Who's the pragmatic of that relationship Dave?" he asked, putting down his tablet and files.

"Zach," Dave simply stated. The team all nodded their buy in.

Hotch smiled. "Zach has only one thing on his 'to-do' list. That is to get Gabby into the home with Caleigh and the kids comfortable with her. And Gabby doing the same. So he can report to camp knowing….."

"Things are set with his family," Dave finished.

Aaron looked around the table, sitting down. "No boom?"

"When did you find a sense of humor in your life man?" Morgan challenged with a smile.

"When I became a grandfather," Hotch smiled at him. Derek pointed at him with his own smile.

"That will do it I'm told," Emily smiled.

"Boom," JJ, Reid and Tara said together with smiles.

"For the record," Aaron said, looking around the table, "the kids leave this coming Sunday. With the usual stop in Gastonia Sunday night. Zach has to report on Valentine's Day."

"What about Lexie?" Garcia asked.

Hotch smiled. "Zach had to remind Caleigh to put her sorta at the top of the to-do list. She left her off." Aaron paused. "My son teasing his wife."

"Being a touch of an asshole," Dave snickered.

"That too," Hotch smiled. "Which Caleigh called him out on." Dave pointed at him with a smile.

The team all laughed. "And for the record, the most spoiled entity in that home is the dog. The kids tried bedding for Lexie in both places so they didn't have to drag that back and forth. It didn't work. Andy and Victoria had to FedEx Lex's bed to Virginia after the kids moved home when Lex got back to Virginia the first time."

"She's Mudgie's granddaughter," Reid smiled.

"Which means she can be a spoiled brat, much like her grandfather," Hotch said.

The team looked at Dave. "Guilty," he smiled.

The team all smiled. "I'm sorry," Hotch said, shaking his head.

"Right sir," Garcia said. "Time to work."

"I'll say it again. I'm sorry," Hotch said, looking around the table. "But per Chief Cruz's directive, after our case load this month, we're only consulting on cases for the next two weeks. We're going to be home. But we're going to be just as busy. The only saving grace is we go home to our families at night and sleep in our own beds." Garcia started the case presentation.

"We've got a major case that needs our attention that Cruz wants a profile by the end of the day for Philly PD. We've got a long day ahead of us," Hotch said.

"Why we make the big bucks," Dave snarked, opening his tablet.

**###**

**A/N: Welcome back. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for the alerts and reviews.**

**Can I say I hate writing Jack being a teenager. I still want my loveable little boy.**

**Guess I'm gonna just have to write a loveable teenager.**

Chapter 2

Jack got off the bus, unlocked the front door and got in the house on Friday. He shut down the security system. Molly, as always, met him at the front door as Jack re-locked the door and re-armed the security system. He took off his bookbag, setting it on the floor and gave Molly his usual dose of after school love. Taking off his coat and hanging it up, he heard his dad and Beth in the kitchen.

"Hi Beth," Jack smiled, powering into her for a hug with Molly following him into the kitchen wagging her tail.

"Hey buddy," Beth smiled, hugging him back. "How was school today?"

"I had a good day," Jack smiled, hugging his dad. "But guys…" he said, looking at the two of them.

Aaron smiled. "You want to spend the night with Zach, Caleigh and the kids."

Jack smiled. "I won't even say a word, again, if they have sex." Aaron and Beth shared smiles.

"Buddy, that's what brought Trev and Tay into this world."

"I get it dad," Jack said. "I've had the class and you and Beth have been very honest with me to back that class. I appreciate it." He looked at them and gave them the total Zach 'zinger coming' look on his face. "And proved it as well," he snarked.

"Busted," Beth laughed at Aaron.

"Totally," Jack said, rolling his eyes, grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge.

Aaron smiled. "Honestly bud, Beth and I have a better plan."

"Dad?" Jack asked, opening the water bottle, taking a huge gulp.

"We're all going to bunk in with Zach and Caleigh tonight," he smiled.

Jack looked at him. "No way," he smiled.

Beth smiled. "Yes way. And guess who's bringing the Friday night fish fry dinners and taking the fourth bed?"

Jack beamed, taking another deep drink of his water. "Uncle Dave," he smiled. Beth and Aaron pointed at him. Jack snickered. "I think Uncle Dave should sleep in the bedroom next to Zach and Caleigh's room. He gave them so much crap for how long about them having sex," he smiled.

"Watch your language young man," Aaron growled. He then rubbed Jack's shoulder, smiling at him. "I think you've learned too much on that subject. We might need to have a longer chat." Jack looked at him. "Later on that one," Aaron said. He smiled. "Jack, you don't think your brother has already thought of that?" Beth giggled as Jack and Aaron shared a high five.

Aaron's cell buzzed in his pocket with a text. He smiled at Zach's message. _Kids are starting to stir upstairs. Get here._

Aaron looked at Jack. "How quick can you pack an over-night bag?"

"Time me," Jack smiled, running for the step, quickly grabbing his book bag on the way as Molly chased after him.

They walked down to Zach and Caleigh's home fifteen minutes later. Dave's Land Rover was already parked in the driveway. They got in the house; set down their bags by the steps and hung up the coats on the hooks Caleigh had in entryway off the garage.

Zach smiled at them, coming down the steps carrying a small garbage bag. It didn't smell the best. "Dad, I've got Will on back-up if you can't get our garbage cans out next Thursday."

"Thanks son," he smiled at Zach heading for the garage. The three of them walked into the home to the twins lying on their back on the comforter in the living room. Dave was proudly smiling at them, sitting on one of the kitchen table chairs with a beer bottle in his hand, watching them interact with Lex. They both babbled at her, reaching for her nose. Molly added more excitement to the mix. They twins happily blew bubbles and babbled at the two dogs. Dave softly and lovingly smiled at the scene.

"Hi Uncle Dave," Jack said, walking up to his chair, giving him a hug. "That's pretty amazing isn't it?"

"Yup Champino, it is," he smiled. "They're recognizing things. It's amazing to see their progress."

"I'm gonna miss that," Jack said.

Dave rubbed his shoulder. "So am I kid." Zach handed opened beer bottles to his dad and Beth. He then opened one for Caleigh handing it to her and opened his own.

Caleigh joined Jack and Dave as Taylor babbled a long conversation at Lex. Lex fidgeted around, wagging her tail, grunting and softly growling back. "Of course," Zach said, taking a drink of his beer. "Two woman can always talk together."

Beth slapped his chest. "I've got a twenty on who talks first," she smiled.

Zach smiled at her. "I have no doubt Grandma. And will hit me up for a new car three weeks later." They all laughed. Ten minutes later, Tay and Trev very loudly howled in unison for their dinner. Jack and Dave got the honors that Caleigh and Beth had already prepped.

When they were finished and burped, Zach and Caleigh put the twins back down on the comforter. But on their stomachs. Zach looked at his brother. "Video Uncle Jack." Jack pulled his phone out his pocket. Beth, Aaron, Jack and Dave looked in amazement as Trev and Tay got their hands under their upper body, pushing themselves up, raising their heads. Jack smiled taking the video. "Wow, they've already grown up so much."

Lex put her nose into Trev's face. He immediately reached for it. And without the balance of one arm, took a nosedive into the comforter. Dave rushed out of his seat. "Relax Dave," Aaron smiled, gently pulling his shoulder. "That happens. And part of their development." Trev immediately got back up on both arms to babble at Lexie laughing a bit at Lex.

Jack finished the video and looked at Zach. "Send it to me please," Zach smiled. "A certain doc in Atlanta wants to see that before she gives them their fourth month check-up on Wednesday."

Beth smiled at Caleigh. "Dr. Laura gets back into the mix."

"And she can't wait," Caleigh smiled back.

Zach looked at his dad and Dave. "And Dr. Lisa isn't really ready to give that up," he smiled.

Dave smiled at him. "I have two older sisters. Stay as far away as you can from that fight." They all laughed.

Zach's cell pinged with Jack's video. "Why I'm sending it to them both," he winked at Dave.

"You're a good man Charlie Brown," Dave smiled at Zach.

"I'm getting hungry Uncle Dave," Zach smiled. "Let's go get some fish dinners. I'll buy you a beer while we wait."

Dave winked at Aaron. "I like it when he buys." Zach shook his head at Caleigh and Beth as they headed towards the door, pulled on their jackets and left.

Jack looked at his dad. "Uncle Dave and Zach time?"

"Yes buddy," Aaron smiled.

Jack snickered. "What are the two of them going to look like tomorrow morning?"

Aaron laughed. "Beth made me promise to not think about that and enjoy the night."

Caleigh pointed at Beth. "I like that thinking." She looked around. "I'm just glad I've got back up with the kids," she smiled. "I know exactly how my husband is going to be in the morning." Aaron, Beth and Jack all laughed.

Dave looked at Zach as he drove to Fred's. "You ready?"

"For the season; yes," Zach said. "Being away from Caleigh and the kids? No. That's going to take some adjustment."

"You've got Gabby," Dave said.

Zach shook his head at him. "Uncle Dave, without Gabby, I'd be having a major freak out about reporting. Cal and I trust her. We hate leaving our families here in the DC area. But in a way, we can't wait to get down there and settle in with Gabby." He looked at Dave. "I know my wife and children are in good hands. And the support system is there." He smiled. "I don't know who can't wait more for us to get there. Gabby or Vic," he beamed.

"You've got a second family down there Zach," Dave said. "Trust them all." Zach looked at him. "You don't think Alec and Moesha are all over that as well?"

Zach smiled, rubbing Dave's shoulder. "Just keep talking me off the ledge Uncle Dave."

"Why I make the big bucks," Dave smiled.

Zach looked at him. "It still hurts leaving all of you, especially with the kids."

Dave smiled. "I get that Zach. The feeling is mutual." Dave looked at Zach. "What's up with Jack? He's damn near pissing his pants."

Zach laughed. "He's thirteen." Dave looked at him. "He knows about sex. He gave Cal and me hell last weekend when he stayed with us." Dave eyed Zach with a smile. "Yeah, Uncle Dave, we got busted by the munchkin." Dave roared with laughter.

Zach laughed. "I can do you one better Uncle Dave."

"No way," Dave smiled.

"He busted dad and Beth a couple of weeks ago," Zach laughed.

Dave laughed, pointing at Zach. "Now that's good."

"You're bunking in the bedroom next to us," Zach smiled. "Jack is expecting Cal and me to finally get our revenge on you for all the hell you gave us over having sex for over a year."

"You're not?" Dave asked.

"Wrong time of the month Uncle Dave," Zach smiled.

"Damn," Dave growled.

"An excuse to drink more scotch," Zach zinged. "You don't have to sleep with one ear open," Zach said, giving Dave his full bullshit smile.

"I hate you sometimes," Dave growled more. Zach roared with laughter.

After dinner, and with the twins napping on the comforter, the family sat down at the table to play a game of Aggravation. Jack immediately started gunning for Dave. Of course, Dave had to retaliate. Beth and Aaron did the same thing to each other. Caleigh, with Zach protecting her, quickly won the first game.

Aaron, Beth, Dave and Jack looked at the couple. Zach smiled. "You four want to play a game? Or be idiots? Because Cal and I can do this every time."

The next four games lasted almost three hours with lots of laughs and Zach bartending. One game, Zach took out Aaron's marble two spots from being home. That earned Zach the Hotchner glare. And laughs that caused the kids to stir a bit. Beth nursed two glasses of wine. Caleigh did the same with two drinks. Aaron and Dave gave the scotch bottle a workout. Zach imbibed with his usual Canadian whiskey.

The twins started to wake up around ten. Caleigh and Beth got them changed and put them back down while Jack sent Lex and Molly out the door to do their nightly thing. Zach poured Aaron and Dave a final drink. They smiled at the kids. Trev and Tay, hearing the dogs bark outside rolled from their backs to the stomach. Zach smiled at his dad, Beth and Dave. "Another first." Aaron and Dave beamed. Jack let Lex and Molly back in as the kids each found a toy to play with, rolling back onto their backs, looking at and playing with their toy.

"Now if Dr. Laura lets me start putting some cereal in their nightly bottle so they sleep through the night, life will be good," Caleigh smiled. "And at the right time," she smiled, rubbing Zach's shoulder. Zach and Caleigh prepared their children's nightly bottle.

Beth looked at her husband and Dave and shook her head. Zach, Caleigh and Jack snickered. "Drain them boys," Beth smiled. "Bedtime for you two." They complied.

"Does this mean I get a promise?" Aaron smiled at Beth.

"You sure on that performance issue dad?" Zach smiled.

"Please! No! I'm in the next bedroom," Jack growled.

Zach laughed as Beth got Aaron moving to the steps. Zach went to Dave, looking over his shoulder at Jack. "You helping Caleigh?" he smiled.

"Got it bro," Jack smiled. "Get Uncle Dave to bed."

"I'm a big boy who can do that all on my own," Dave said.

"Yeah right," Zach smiled. "Get your ass up the steps."

Beth came back down the steps fifteen minutes later in her bathrobe with Zach shutting down the lights in the lower floor. Her face was devoid of make-up, washed for the night. Zach put his arm around her shoulder as Caleigh and Jack fed the twins. He kissed her cheek. "I'll tell you the same thing I tell my wife. The au natural look makes you look more beautiful." Beth smiled at him. "I've had my share Beth. But it was a regulated share on my part." Beth looked at him more.

Zach smiled. "You didn't notice I was the bartender? Cal and my drinks were two finger pours in tall glasses with mixers. Dad and Uncle Dave got my straight scotch four-finger pour. They needed tonight after their January," he said, looking at her.

"You're good," Beth smiled, kissing his cheek.

Jack set Tay's bottle on the table, putting her to his shoulder. He got out a loud burp a minute later and looked at Beth. "Bring it home grandma," Jack smiled, putting Tay into Beth's arms.

"You polish this off and get to bed my granddaughter," Beth smiled, giving Taylor the rest of her bottle.

Caleigh handed Trev to Zach to do the same. "Let's bring it home son. We all need sleep," Zach smiled.

The four of them tucked the twins into their cribs in the landing upstairs. And then got Jack into bed. "Thanks you guys," he yawned at Beth, Caleigh and Zach, rolling on his side. Beth tucked the blanket around his shoulder. They walked out of Jack's room.

"Good night you two," she smiled.

Zach shook his head. "Have fun sleeping to that," he pointed at the bedroom his dad was loudly snoring in.

Beth smiled. "I know how to get his ass on his side."

"You rock Beth," Zach smiled, kissing her cheek. "Good night," he whispered. "Love you."

"Good night both of you," Beth softly said. "Have fun dealing with the master snorer," she smiled, nodding at Dave's bedroom.

Zach winked at her, moved to Dave's bedroom and pulled the door shut. Caleigh hugged Beth. "Good night you," she smiled.

"Good night Caleigh," Beth said. "Love you both."

"Love you too Beth," Caleigh said, rubbing her shoulder, moving to her and Zach's bedroom.

###

A**/N: Aggravation is a board game with marbles. It's like Parcheesi. Each player has four marbles (a different color for each player) they have to get "home". You roll a die and move that many spaces. There are short cuts to get home. However, only inside corners of the playing board are a safe space. So anyone rolling the right number can send your marble back to the start or base. And to get a marble started, you have to roll a one or a six. Hence the name of the game. It can be a very cut throat game if you want to play that way.**

**I've told you all before. I'm a former bartender. A one-finger pour is one shot. A two-finger pour is two shots of liquor. You catching on? :D**

**The convo with Zach and Dave was one I giggled through while I was writing it. My mentor once told me "let the story come to you." It did. Big time.**

***Knightly bow***


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OK, I hate writing all the BAU kids growing up. And you knew I had to include this chapter.**

**Thank you again for the reviews and alerts.**

Chapter 3

Caleigh stirred around the next morning sleeping with her back against Zach's. He was softly snoring. She could hear Trevor starting to stir and poked an eye open to look at the clock on her nightstand. _Five forty-five_ she noticed. _I'll take that_. She got up, pulled on her bathrobe and walked onto the upstairs landing. The night light, along with the streets light shining through the upper windows gave her enough illumination to peek into Trev's crib. With all the bedrooms filled with beds, and none of them the biggest, Zach and Caleigh liked having the kids on the landing. The illumination alone was a plus when they were infants. And they could hear everything.

Trev popped an eye open, rubbed it a bit with his fist, smiled at Caleigh and fell back to sleep. "Not so fast buddy," Caleigh whispered. "You stink."

Caleigh started to open his pj's when Beth joined her. Beth was wearing her bathrobe as well. "How's Zach?" Beth whispered as Caleigh got Trev undressed to get at his diaper.

"You saw him last night. He was happy but not polluted. He's still sleeping on his side, softly snoring. I've put up with that for how many years now?" she smiled. Beth smiled at her. "How's yours?"

Beth smiled. "He's a Hotchner. Roll him on his side and listen to him softly snore." Caleigh smiled at her. Just then, they heard Dave roll over in his bed and loudly start to snore. Beth winked at Caleigh. "Why he's sleeping alone." Caleigh giggled.

Trev opened his eyes again and rubbed them as Caleigh pulled his diaper off and got him cleaned up. Beth took the dirty one and stuck in the wastebasket by the cribs. "Beth, help me remember to have Zach empty that again before we leave later."

"Got you covered," Beth smiled, rubbing her shoulder as Caleigh got Trev re-dressed. "You take him downstairs, get a light on and get the formula warmed up." She pointed at Tay that was starting to stir. "I've got Taylor."

"Thanks Beth," Caleigh smiled.

Zach woke around eight. Caleigh was softly sleeping against his back. He smiled and quietly slipped out of bed to use the bathroom. Coming out of the master bathroom, he heard Jack with the twins. He pulled on a t-shirt and cotton lounge pants, slipping his feet into his always-present slides.

He walked out to the landing. Jack, dressed like his big brother, was pulling Taylor out of her crib. She was wide-awake and babbling at him. Zach shook his head. "Get her downstairs on the comforter. I'm right behind you with Trev."

"Zach?"

"Jack," Zach smiled. "They'll play with the dogs and their toys for twenty minutes and then go back to sleep."

Jack yawned. "Maybe we can too?"

"That's the plan Stan," Zach smiled, rubbing his shoulder.

Caleigh came down the steps around nine-thirty, showered and dressed for the day. She heard Beth in the other shower upstairs and knew Beth wasn't far behind. She got the coffee brewer going. Beth came into the kitchen. Caleigh smiled at her and nodded towards the living room. The twins were soundly sleeping on the comforter on the floor, cuddled up with Lex and Molly. Jack was sleeping on one end of the couch, stretched out.

Zach was sleeping on the other end, his long legs stretched out around Jack. Caleigh unplugged her charging cellphone on the counter and winked at Beth. "Yes please," Beth smiled as Caleigh took a picture of the scene.

Beth looked at Caleigh. "I think we need to get them rolling though."

"Beth?"

She smiled. "There's a large conspiracy happening this morning with the team." Caleigh looked at her. "Brunch is at eleven," Beth smiled. "They all want in to give you four a proper send-off to your southern home."

Caleigh shook Zach's shoulder. "Get your butt up my love."

"Cal," Zach said, yawning.

"It's nine-thirty and we've got company coming at eleven."

Zach gently pushed his heel into Jack's chest. "Come on bro, time to get rolling. One more party."

There was a soft knock at the front door. Beth shut down the security system and welcomed the LaMontagne family into the home as Zach and Jack went up the stairs to take their showers. Will handed Beth a box full of muffins from the Stanlovsky bakery. JJ took Michael's coat and hung it over the banister of the steps going downstairs along with her coat. Henry and Will did the same.

Caleigh took the egg bake from Sandy, hugging her. "This is a surprise," Caleigh smiled.

"I'm not going to miss out on a chance to see those babies again before you head south," she smiled as Will helped her out of her coat.

Michael looked at JJ. "Momma, I'm hungry."

"So am I," Henry added. "But I'll wait for the good stuff with Jack," he smiled.

Beth got Michael to the kitchen table, setting down the muffin box. "Milk and apple juice on the way my love," she said, kissing the top of his head. Henry got in another chair to join his brother at the table. JJ and Caleigh dived in to help. Henry smiled at the glass of apple juice Caleigh gave him.

"Maybe I'll have a muffin to tie me over," Henry smiled, reaching for one.

JJ put a glass of milk in front of him. "Saw that coming."

Sandy smiled at the twins still curled with the dogs. She looked at Will that joined her. "One more?"

"No," Will emphatically said.

"Solid no," JJ added from the kitchen. "Brenda has too much on her plate as it is."

"Never mind what we have on our plates," Will drawled, kissing Sandy's cheek.

Zach, the master at speed showering walked into the room his dad was sleeping in. "Dad, get your ass out of bed. Surprise BAU party."

Aaron rolled over and looked at him. "Now dad. Use Caleigh's and my shower. And get Dave's ass rolling to follow Jack."

"Got it," Aaron said, rolling out of bed. He grabbed his shower stuff out of his overnight bag along with a change of underwear. He walked into the master bath, as Zach was finishing shaving. He looked at Zach, striping down. "Sorry son. You got Uncle Dave in his condition. You get his ass up," Aaron said, climbing into the shower.

Zach shook his head moving to the bedroom. He quickly pulled on some clothes, walked out of the room, and opened Dave's bedroom door. Dave was still snoring. "Uncle Dave, get your ass up," he growled. Dave propped on eye open at him. "Now god damnit. The team is going to be here at eleven. It's almost ten now."

"Shit," Dave said, rubbing his hand over his face, swinging his legs out of bed. Zach looked and roared with laughter. "Really? Purple and red striped boxers?" Zach laughed more. "What was her name who gave you the gift?"

"Shuddup," Dave growled.

Dave grabbled his bag and headed for the bathroom Jack had just vacated. Jack looked at him. "Purple and red boxers Uncle Dave?" Jack snickered.

"Sometimes I hate you Hotchner brothers," Dave growled, shutting the door. Zach winked at Jack and the brothers shared a laugh.

By the time Jack got downstairs, Hannah and John were feeding their great-grandchildren as Caleigh welcomed the Morgan family in the front door. Fran handed Caleigh another pan of egg bake as Zach helped her out of her coat. Beth got Hank to the dinner table to join the muffin feeding frenzy with Michael. Jessica was making a second pot of coffee after pouring a cup for Hotch. "You don't look the best Aaron," Jessica smiled.

"Let me drink my cup of coffee in peace and I'll be better," he smiled. They both looked as Trev pushed his bottle away from John. Everyone looked.

"Is he OK?" John asked. Trev answered with a mighty sneeze and reached for his bottle.

"I think he is now grandpa," Caleigh smiled. The rest all smiled.

"Babies sneeze?" Michael asked.

JJ and Will smiled at him. "You woke me up once a week sneezing before you were born," JJ said, tickling him. Michael giggled.

Savannah smiled at the group. "Hank was the hiccup king."

Jack looked at her. "In the womb?" Savannah nodded with a smile.

Hotch smiled, putting his arm over Beth's shoulder. "Jack, your mom had just started her last trimester when the big dummy," Aaron smiled, waving a finger at Zach, "kept her awake one night for over an hour with the hiccups."

"Really?" Jack and Beth asked together.

Aaron nodded. "We both tried everything. Me rubbing her belly to get Zach to settle down. She rolled over on each side. Even drinking a big glass of water."

Jessica smiled. "I remember Haley telling me about that."

Zach put his arm around Caleigh. "Thanks dad," he said with a smile to Aaron. Caleigh looked at him. "Another promise kept," he smiled, kissing her forehead. The team that heard _the_ phone call that dreadful day smiled as well.

Morgan rubbed Zach's shoulder. "Please tell me the big dogs are not feeling well this morning," he smiled.

"Mission accomplished," Zach smiled, sharing a high five with him. "Guess who's hurting the most?"

Morgan laughed. "That's a no-brainer Cob."

Savannah looked at Zach. "How'd you pull that off given that you are good?"

Zach smiled. "I was the bartender. One finger pour, two finger pour…." he winked at Savannah.

"You're good," Savannah smiled, kissing his cheek.

"I have my moments," Zach smiled. He looked out the window by the door to see Tara coming up the sidewalk with Reid. He smiled, welcoming them in the door. "It's the too tall doctor duo," he said.

"That's us," Reid said, handing Zach a beautiful fruit tray. "Our contribution," he smiled.

"One that will be greatly appreciated," Zach smiled. "Thank you both." Zach got them into the home, handing the fruit tray to Beth.

Emily and Declan walked in the door as Dave came down the steps. "That's not a good look," Emily snarked.

"Shuddup," Dave growled. "I need coffee." Caleigh met him coming into the kitchen with a cup of coffee with Dave's usual amount of half-and-half in it.

"Thank you loves," Dave smiled. "But I'm still gonna chew your husband's ass."

"Uncle Dave," Zach said. "I just poured and I don't own a gun. It was all you Big Dog."

Jack and Henry snickered eating their muffins. Hank and Michael were playing downstairs with the toys Caleigh had there. They were Mike and Caleb's long out grown Tonka trucks and construction equipment that Caleigh found in a box in her folk's basement last summer.

Dave sat down at the table and looked at the boys. "I'm not sayin' a word," Henry whispered.

"Wise decision," Jack whispered back using Dave's often said phrase. Dave shook a finger at Jack with a smile, grabbing a blueberry muffin as everyone snickered. Aaron winked at Beth. Jess and Hannah took the twins upstairs to tuck them in for their mid-morning nap.

Garcia flew in the door, making her usual grand entrance with Kevin following her holding the veggie quiche for them. Dave looked at Jack and Henry. "I really didn't need that right now."

Zach grabbed the bottle of Advil out of a cupboard as Caleigh handed him a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Damn you two are good," Will said as Zach put the two items on the table for Dave. Dave just shook his head at Zach, opening the Advil bottle. Jack and Henry smiled at each other as Penelope blew into the kitchen with her usual spirit and color.

"Hang in there Uncle Dave," Jack softly said.

"We've got your back Uncle Dave," Henry added, matching Jack's volume.

Dave smiled at the boys. "Thanks guys. Now just tone down the volume on the colorful one."

"Uncle Dave," Jack seriously said, looking at him, "I don't think that button has been invented yet."

The group all roared with laughter. Dave rubbed his forehead more.

-00CM00-

Aaron looked at Zach as he helped him get the crib the twins would use to sleep in the hotel room and luggage into the back of his truck. "I hope you don't mind the team being here this morning."

"Hell no dad," Zach smiled. "They're family. Cal and I loved it." Zach rubbed his shoulder. "Thanks again dad." Aaron looked at him. "You've never shared that story about mom being pregnant with me." He looked at his dad. "That's the last thing I heard mom say before I crawled out the window." He smiled at his dad. "I meant what I said earlier. You kept your promise to mom." He beaded a look at his dad and then smiled. "Jack tells me you've shared more with him as well. Thanks dad for keeping that promise."

"I love you son," Aaron said, pulling him into a hug. "This good-bye is going to be tough."

Zach smiled at his dad pulling away from him. "I think that's your grandkids dad."

Aaron laughed. "I think you're right," he smiled.

They walked into the home with Caleigh having a Skype session with Sean and Kim. "So what's the plan?" Sean asked.

"The kids are up playing again. In an hour, we'll put them in their carseats and head to my folk's house for the night. Quality time for each side of the family." Sean and Kim smiled their agreement. "They'll conk out on the ride," Caleigh smiled.

"Hey you two," Zach smiled into the camera on the laptop.

"Hi Zach," Sean smiled. "When are you actually leaving?"

"Tomorrow around noon; we want to be in Gastonia before the kids want their dinner around five."

"I know you'll get the drive safe speech from your dad so I won't say it." Sean winked.

"Thanks Uncle Sean," Zach grinned.

"And we can't wait to see your new home in April," Kim added.

"You guys are OK with Palm Sunday weekend?" Caleigh asked.

"Caleigh, it works better for us being in the restaurant business. The restaurant is open early on Easter Sunday. It will be a zoo all weekend," Kim said. "And I've haven't been on a road trip since I was ten," she smiled.

"Just remember you'll be traveling with Uncle Dave," Zach smiled.

"And what's wrong with that?" Dave growled. Sean and Kim laughed and enjoyed talking with them for a few more minutes while enjoying some video of the kids playing with Lexie and Molly.

"Hey gang," Sean said, looking at his watch. "We've gotta run. Check in with us Monday night after you're home and settled."

"Will do Uncle Sean," Zach smiled. "Have a good night. Love you both."

"Back at you both," Sean smiled.

The Hotchner family good-byes were tough an hour later. "This is the part I hate," Jack said as they waved at Zach and Caleigh pulling out of the driveway.

**###**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Just a personal note here. This is where my brain flamed out. Between our weather (we went from a polar vortex to four major snow storms in ten days), a health issue with my dad and writing pretty much non-stop since September, my brain checked out. I guess I needed the break. The ten days were golden for me.**

**The editing to get these final two chapters back in synch with the first three had my brain working overtime.**

**This chapter is for my OK Teacher proofreader. You'll catch why my friend. Thank you. Again.**

Chapter 4

While it wasn't a balmy February late afternoon, the temperature in northern Virginia was nice enough for Zach and Mike to cook bone-in ribeyes on Tom's Weber. They were each enjoying a beer as well with Tom joining them. Mike looked at Zach. "Nice hair cut," he zinged. "Your dad has to love that," he wickedly smiled.

"Hey asshole," Zach said. "I'll tell you the same thing I told him."

"He said something to you?" Mike asked.

"He's my dad," Zach said. "And when it comes to haircuts, I'll hear about mine when he's old and gray because it doesn't match his Bureau standards." Mike laughed. "Honestly bro, I'm looking at the next seven months with the sun beating down on me. Sunscreen is wonderful but when you sweat as much as I do, it doesn't last. I'll take the extra protection for my neck. I got sunburned back there once in high school, still having the Hotchner mandated haircut and it hurt like hell for two days. I'm not going through that again." Mike pointed at him with a smile.

Tom looked at him. "I've always wondered how you handle the heat with the catcher's equipment you wear."

Zach smiled. "I've been a catcher since I was ten so I'm used to it." He looked at Tom. "But I'll be the first to admit that Atlanta is brutal in June, July and August. Don't even get me going about Miami."

"Gatorade to the rescue," Mike smiled, as he and Zach turned over the steaks.

Zach shook his head. "My stomach can't handle that. Straight up water for me. Lots and lots of water," Zach smiled, taking a drink of his beer. "And honestly, the training staff really takes care of each pitcher and me. They're always waiting when we get in the dugout with cold towels to cool us down."

In the kitchen, Rachel looked at Caleigh. "You're ready to head down there," she smiled.

Caleigh smiled back at her mother. "I am. I can't wait to settle into a grove with Gabby."

Rachel looked at her. "You think it's going to be that easy?"

Caleigh smiled, rubbing Rachel's shoulder. "Mom, Gabby is our godsend. God guides our lives. Zach and I are so blessed to have her."

"I can't wait to meet her," Rachel smiled, rubbing her daughter's back.

Just then, Lexie growled a warning watching over the kids playing on the comforter on the living room floor. Caleigh looked and winked at Rachel. "Lex, Munchkin loves the kids as much as you do. Give her some space." Munchkin inched closer to the new smelling objects in her world, keeping a close eye on Lex. Caleigh went to Lex, keeping her at bay.

Munchkin did the usual cat curiosity look over, batted away the toy Trev had just thrown and headed back down the hall. Rachel and Caleigh laughed together as Caleb came in the door. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Munchkin finally met the kids with Lexie's approval," Rachel smiled. "And did her usual self-righteous cat act."

Caleb looked at Lexie. "You failed girl."

"Go get a beer and get outside," Rachel growled, as Caleb hugged her. Caleigh laughed, accepting her little brother's bear hug. Caleb tickled both the kids, getting giggles from them.

"Come on Lex," Caleb smiled. Lexie sprinted past him towards the garage door and barked a greeting to Sarah coming in the door. "Hi Sis," Bub smiled.

After dinner, Lisa, Pete and Amelia dropped in. That turned into a two-hour card playing fest with cocktails for the three couples as Rachel, Tom and Bub played with Amelia and the twins.

The family attended church together the next morning and had a quick breakfast afterwards. The second set of good-byes was just as tough.

-00CM00-

Zach looked at Caleigh as they got on I-85. "This should be an adventure the next few years," he smiled.

Caleigh smiled back. "Why do I think we'll look back and think this trip was the easiest even with babies in diapers?"

Zach laughed. "Because it probably will be; they can't ask how much longer?"

The two of them enjoyed the music on Zach's phone plugged into the music system of the truck and talked over getting their southern home ready. Caleigh jotted some things in her paper notebook. She and Zach talked over their grocery stock-up list for the house. "What about the water?"

Zach shook his head. "Pedro has had the water back on so Gabby can clean every week and use the bathroom. Honestly, I'm glad she's around to keep the water running. Dad and I decided to do the same thing at home. Beth or Jack will run down every couple of days to run the faucets at each sink." Caleigh looked at him. "I know there's no deep freeze coming; but just in case. We both agreed it was a good thing to keep the water moving through the house."

They enjoyed the quiet time together, talking, laughing and singing along with the music with the two kids and Lex soundly sleeping. Two hours into the drive, Caleigh took a whiff of the air in the truck. She looked into the backseat.

"Kids or Lex?" Zach asked.

"Lex," Caleigh said, as the yellow lab fidgeted a bit.

"We're twenty minutes away from our usual rest stop," Zach smiled. "She'll make it."

Caleigh smiled. "And we timed it out right leaving after the kids had their breakfast. They should make it as well."

Zach pulled into the rest stop and parked the truck. He got Lexie out of the backseat and into her harness. He looked at Caleigh. "I'll stay with kids." She looked at Zach. "But they are starting to get restless."

"I don't think Lex is going to fool around," Zach smiled, as Lexie tugged at the harness. Zach got her across the parking lot to the pet area. He grabbed a poop bag by the garbage can as he let the tether out on the leash. Three minutes later, he deposited the bag in the garbage and walked back to the truck. He grabbed the bottle of hand sanitizer and used it.

Zach and Caleigh started to pull the twins in their carseats out of the truck. Two men, emptying the garage looked at them. "Time for the kids to play a bit?" the older black man smiled.

Zach and Caleigh smiled at them. "Yeah, they've been sleeping for two hours. It's wake up time and a diaper change," Caleigh said.

The young white male working with the older black man nudged his arm. "Zeke, that's Zach Hotchner." They both smiled at him.

Zach smiled. "Guilty."

"Son," Zeke smiled, "get your family including the dog into the rest stop." He nodded to the west. "That's a down burst rain storm about to happen. Y'all get inside and take care of those kids with the pup," he smiled. He looked at his young counterpart. "Brian and me won't tell," he winked.

Zach looked at the two of them. "Just as long as you two chase your asses in behind us," he said as the clouds turned more ominous.

"Right behind you Cob," Brian smiled. Zach, still holding Lexie's leash and Trevor in his carseat, grabbed the diaper bag. Caleigh grabbed her purse, Taylor in her carseat and the comforter.

"Give me that," Brian smiled. He took the diaper bag from Zach and the comforter from Caleigh. They all made a beeline to the rest stop building. The skies opened up ten seconds after they got in the door.

The rest stop was an updated, modern design that included a family bathroom. Which, at the moment, was being used. Zach and Caleigh sat the carseats down on the floor of the atrium of the building. Brian set the diaper bag down next to the kids. "Pleasure to meet you," he smiled at Zach.

"Likewise," Zach smiled, shaking his hand. "You too Zeke." Zach shook his hand as well. "This is my wife Caleigh. And our kids Trevor," he pointed, "and Taylor." Zeke and Brian smiled at Caleigh and the kids.

"It's an honor kid," Zeke smiled. "World Series this year?"

"That's what we're gunning for," Zach smiled. "We've got the team to do it."

There was a father and pre-school aged boy in a Braves t-shirt waiting outside the family bathroom. The boy poked his dad. "Is that who I think it is?" he asked.

The dad smiled. "I think it is Quinn. But he's with his family so we can't bother him." Zach winked at Caleigh.

A couple minutes later, a mom with a toddler came out of the family bathroom. Quinn and his dad smiled. Zeke took Lexie's leash. "I got her," he smiled.

Zach and Caleigh moved to the bathroom with the diaper bag. Zach looked at Quinn as he and Caleigh headed in with the twins. "Don't run off dude," he winked. He looked at the dad, nodding towards the windows. "Really."

Zach looked at Quinn and nodded towards Zeke. "Her name is Lexie. She's kid friendly," he smiled.

Zach and Cal came out five minutes later to Lexie drawing a crowd. With at least twenty people around, most of whom were wearing some sort of Braves apparel. Caleigh smiled at Zach. Zach spread out the comforter in the atrium as the rain poured down. Caleigh and Zach got the twins out of their car seats and laid them on the comforter, handing them toys. Lexie moved in to engage her charges more. The gathered group shared a collective smile.

Caleigh pulled up her purse and dug through it. She smiled, reaching her desired goal and pulled out a black felt sharpie pen, handing it to Zach. "Who wants autographs?" she smiled.

While the kids played with their toys, Lexie and Quinn's sister Micayla, Zach signed autographs and happily posed for pictures with the fans. The sun started to break out in the west with the small storm passing. Zach looked at Zeke and Brian. "You two are my family's superheroes."

The group all took pictures and video of Zach signing their yellow safety vests on the inside of the back. "Hopefully," Zach smiled, "that won't bleed off when you work."

"Hell kid," Zeke smiled. "I'm putting in for a new vest. Something happened to mine," he winked.

"Mine ran into the same problem," Brian smiled.

"You kept my family's secret with Lex," Zach smiled. "We'll keep yours."

"Actually Zach," Quinn's dad said, "I'm Jason. I'm a regional director of Operations with NCDoT. I'm off duty with my family heading to a week's vacation in the Smokey Mountains. But what I've witnessed today is NCDoT at its finest," he smiled at Zeke and Brian. "You'll have new vests tomorrow guys. I promise."

"Thanks Jason," Zach smiled, shaking his hand.

Jason looked at him. "A pic for proof?" he smiled.

"Happily," Zach smiled as he gathered Zeke, Brian and Jason together around the kids on the comforter and Lexie. Caleigh took Jason's phone and snapped the picture.

"Thanks Cob," rang through the atrium as the families returned to their cars to continue their journey.

Zeke and Brian helped Zach and Caleigh to do the same. Getting the kids safely secured, they kept the carseat arm up and attached a mobile with hanging toys to each arm. Brian smiled. "That should keep them entertained" as Trev reached for one.

"You going to Atlanta tonight son?" Zeke asked.

Zach smiled, rubbing his shoulder, shaking his head. "We've already done this trip too many years. It's just the first with kids. We're going to do the same thing as always. We go as far as Gastonia."

"Have a safe trip," Zeke smiled, extending his hand.

"Thanks Zeke," Zach said, shaking his hand.

-00CM00-

Zach texted Beth with his family checked into their usual hotel room. _We're here. Hotel staff is stoked to meet the kids._

His phone rang thirty seconds later. "Hi you," Beth said.

"Hi you back," Zach smiled.

"How was the trip so far?" Zach recounted their trip including the rest stop.

"You're awesome like that," Beth smiled.

"Since dad or Uncle Dave haven't answered my text, I assuming they're out on a case."

"They are," Beth said. "They got called out to Toronto this morning," she added. "Zach, I know you know more about what your dad's team does than me. I don't want to know. But this is big?"

Zach shook his head. "Beth, if the Toronto PD is calling in the BAU from across the border, it's big. I'm assuming the whole team is there."

"You assume correctly," Beth confirmed.

"Beth, it's huge."

"That's all I need to know," Beth said. "Hang on Zach. Jack wants to talk to you." Zach, Caleigh, Jack and Beth had a lively conversation.

"Beth, please keep me in the loop with the team. I know Princess P is heads down with them. That's exactly where I want her to be."

"You know it," Beth smiled. "You two do the same with my grandkids."

"Not happening," Zach teased with a laugh. "Love you."

"Love you too Zach."

"Love you Cal and Z-man," Jack said.

"Back at ya bro," Caleigh smiled. "You too Beth."

"Beth, please…," Zach said.

"Got it," she smiled. "Love you all."

"Back at you," Zach said, ending the call.

Caleigh looked at Zach. "It's got to be a major case for them to cross the border."

After feeding the twins their dinner, Zach fed Lexie her kibble as Caleigh got the kids ready in their carseats. The four of them headed out the door. "It's us time at the Outback," Zach said as they put the carseats into their locked in foundation in the backseat of the truck.

"I'll take it," Caleigh smiled.

They had a wonderful dinner together with all the wait staff dropping by to look at the twins.

-00CM00-

The twins woke up at their usual time around five forty-five the next morning. Zach and Caleigh got the babies changed and fed. They put them back down for their after breakfast nap in the playpen and grabbed two more hours of sleep themselves.

Zach slipped out of bed and headed for the bathroom to take his shower. Lexie looked at him, getting out of her bed and stretching. "Give me fifteen minutes girl and I'm all yours."

"Come on Lex," Caleigh yawned. Lex didn't think twice, jumping up on the bed to snuggle with Caleigh.

An hour later, Zach and Caleigh were showered. Lexie had been outside to do her morning thing and fed. The babies were happily playing on the comforter on the hotel room floor. Caleigh looked at Zach. "Isn't there a McDonald's at the next exit going south?"

"Yeah babe," Zach answered. "Why?"

"I wanna head south and get home," she smiled.

"Lawrenceville, here we come," Zach said with his smile. Forty minutes later, they were enjoying their drive through breakfasts with Taylor happily babbling in her carseat. Trevor batted at the objects hanging in front of him, blowing bubbles. An hour later, they both conked out for a nap.

Nearing the South Carolina/Georgia border, the twins started to fuss a bit. Lexie was also starting to get restless. Caleigh looked at Zach. He pointed at the blue rest stop sign in the distance. "Two miles babe."

South Carolina rest stops rivaled those of their northern twin state. They were modern and well kept. While Zach took Lexie for her walk, Caleigh stretched and pulled the diaper bag out of the truck. When Lexie finished her business, she hopped back into the truck. Zach and Caleigh unlocked the twins out of the carseat foundation and headed in with the twins in their carseats. The rest stop was quiet. They quickly got the twins changed in the family bathroom. Zach spread out the comforter in the atrium and got the twins out of their carseats as Caleigh found the microwave. An elderly couple stopped and looked at Zach as the babies became more vocal about wanting their lunch.

The woman smiled at Zach. "George and me had five," she drawled, nodding at her husband. "Thanks goodness, none of them were twins. You need some help son?"

"No ma'am," Zach smiled as Caleigh approached with the two warmed up bottles of formula. Zach picked up Taylor as Caleigh handed him a bottle. Taylor happily took in her lunch. Caleigh had Trevor doing the same thirty seconds later.

"God bless you all," the woman smiled.

George looked at Zach. "I know you from somewhere. I just can't say where right now."

Caleigh smiled at him, feeding Trevor. "Do you watch the Braves?"

"Yes ma'am," George answered. "Every …." He stopped and looked at Zach. "Holy bells," George smiled. "Can I get a picture with you? My grandsons would love that."

A trucker came out of the men's room and noticed the scene. "Let me help y'all with that," he smiled. George gave the trucker his cellphone. The trucker took a picture of Zach and Caleigh feeding the twins with George and his wife standing on either side. The wife pulled a map out of her huge purse. "Can you autograph that please. I'm sorry, it's all I have." Zach smiled at her as Caleigh found the sharpie in her purse.

The trucker looked at Zach. "Y'all bring us home a World Series."

Zach smiled. "That's the game plan," he said, shaking the trucker's hand. "Where's your phone?" he smiled. The trucker happily walked out of the building, looking at the picture of him and Zach.

A half hour later, Zach's phone went off with texts. Caleigh shut down the music and looked at them. She smiled at Zach. "It seems your fan greeting at rest stops has hit social media. The Braves love it. And Jose is pleased," Caleigh smiled at him.

Zach shook his head. "I do it all to please Jose," he growled.

Caleigh laughed at Zach. "Would you like to dictate to me a message back to Jose?" Caleigh giggled.

"Do you want your mother to disown you?" Caleigh roared with laughter causing Lex and the kids to stir from their naps.

An hour later, Zach pushed the button to open his side of the three car garage to their Lawrenceville home. As the door went up, Gabby walked past Caleigh's car, waved at them and pointed.

Across Zach's tool bench in the garage was a huge colored sign that said _Welcome Home!_ with a massive array of blue and red balloons sitting on each end of the workbench table.

Zach rubbed Caleigh's shoulder. "It's nice to be loved by our second family," he smiled.

**###**

**A/N: NCDoT is North Carolina Dept. of Transportation.**

**The red and blue balloons are Braves' team colors. Yes, I'll address in the next chapter who did the sign and balloons.**

**The water running part was something my dad and I learned during our polar vortex. If you don't run water daily to the faucets in that cold of weather, the water line can freeze. And it's usually the hot water line first. Go figure. Our hot water line to the kitchen sink froze. The space heater from my place to the rescue. And we learned a valuable lesson. Hint, hint to my southern US readers with no basement during a cold snap.**

**The exchange between Caleigh and Zach about Jose is all for you Teach! Wrote with lots of loves. :D**

**For the record: I believe in the goodness of random people. They are all out there. It only takes a smile.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Breaks are good. This chapter has more life than I first imagined with my outline.**

**Minor tissue alert with Miguel and a text. You know where they are.**

Chapter 5

Gabby walked to Caleigh opening the truck door and getting out. "Hi you," Caleigh smiled, pulling Gabby into a hug.

"Hi you back," Gabby smiled, hugging Caleigh back. "Welcome home. How was the trip?"

Caleigh smiled. "We met some wonderful people along the way." Caleigh opened the backdoor of the truck. Lexie barked and jumped out.

"Hi you," Gabby smiled, rubbing Lexie down. "There are two boys that can't wait to see you." Lexie happily barked at her. "But you want to run and take care of business." Lex barked again. Gabby opened the back door of the garage to the backyard. Lex flew out.

Gabby turned around to Zach and Caleigh holding the twins in their carseats. "Oh my," she softly said with a broad smile. "They're getting so big." Zach set the carseat he was holding down on the garage floor and loosened the safety straps around Trevor. He pulled out his son and looked at Gabby.

"You want him?" Zach smiled.

"You know better," Gabby smiled, taking Trev into her arms. "Hi you," she smiled at Trev, kissing his forehead. Trev, just waking up from his lunch nap, popped an eye open and smiled at her. "I can't wait to help out your mom and dad with you and your sister," Gabby smiled more, holding Trevor closer. Trevor babbled a small answer back. "I love you too," Gabby smiled.

Zach looked at Caleigh. "You going to training camp fully relaxed that Gabby and I have this around here?" Caleigh challenged.

Zach rubbed Gabby's shoulder. "Yup," he smiled at his wife.

Caleigh and Gabby got the twins settled on the comforter in the Great Room of the home off the breakfast nook while Zach unloaded the truck. Caleigh rubbed Gabby's shoulder. "You bond with the kids," she smiled, "while I help Zach unpack."

Zach was buckling in the second set of carseat foundations into the backseat of Caleigh's car when she walked into the garage. "How's it going?" she asked.

"Getting settled," Zach smiled at her. He looked at her. "I'm glad we came down a week early."

"Me too," Caleigh smiled.

"And I know dinner is covered tonight."

"Zach?" Caleigh asked, looking at him.

"Our Weber is missing from the garage," he smiled. "It's just a matter of finding out where it's currently being held hostage."

Caleigh shook her head. "Your dad is right. You blow out a knee, the BAU will be waiting." Her phone pinged with a text. Zach devilishly smiled at her. "Shut up," Caleigh growled.

"Three to one odds it's at Minnie's," Zach snarked.

Caleigh looked at the text. "Damn you," Caleigh laughed.

They walked into the home, got unpacked and settled. Two hours later, Zach smiled at Caleigh. "Speaking of getting settled," Zach said, pulling out his cellphone, "I believe we have an update to send."

They spent the next hour talking with their families as Gabby happily watched the kids.

-00CM00-

Their southern family was waiting for them at Victoria and Andy's new home when Zach and Caleigh brought in the twins. Lex and Dani blew up that homecoming a bit until Andy could finally chase the two dogs outside.

With Alec and Moesha holding the twins, fawning over them and the chaos settling down, Zach looked at Miguel. "Hi bud," he smiled, crouching down to his eye level. "I've missed you. You did a great job on the sign. We loved it," Zach smiled.

Miguel stopped twisting his hand and looked at Zach. "Missed you too." He and Zach shared a fist bump. "Had help on sign."

Zach looked at Rashad. "Hi pal," he smiled. "I've missed you too." Rashad flew into his arms for a hug.

"I've missed you Cob. How's Jack?"

Zach smiled, letting Rashad go. "Missing both of you and getting antsy to be down here this summer."

"Miss Jack," Miguel said.

"He said to tell you two the Skype session Sunday night is on," Zach smiled.

"Cool," Rashad smiled.

Caleigh walked up to Zach with AJ Minton in her arms. "No way," Zach smiled taking her out of Caleigh's arms, stretching out his arms to lift her up. AJ giggled with joy as Zach pulled her to his chest, tickling her. "You've grown up on me girl." Caleigh spent some time with Miguel and Rashad.

"Tell us about it," Andy smiled as Zach put AJ on her feet to toddle off. They guys headed to out to start cooking the chicken on the Webers. Miguel and Rashad were already playing catch in the backyard while keeping Lex and Dani running retrieving tennis balls.

Vic pointed at the twins. "Hello? How are you going to handle the two of them at night alone?" Alec and Moesha were feeding the twins their dinner.

"First off," Caleigh said, "I'm hoping Wednesday I can talk Dr. Laura into letting me put some cereal in their bottle at night so they sleep for seven hours."

"That isn't happening," Vic said.

"Why not?" Alec and Moesha said together.

Caleigh smiled. "That's what I mean. Right now, that's a big no-no among pediatricians." She looked at Mo and Alec. "I'm assuming you did that with the boys." They both nodded. "My mom did the same thing with the three of us. Aunt Jess said Haley did the same with Zach and Jack. It's not going to hurt them. And if I can get seven hours of sleep a night, I'll be good."

"What happens if they wake up at the same time?" Moesha asked.

"They're both pretty good about taking a nook. And if they cry," Caleigh smiled, "been there, done that."

"What about weekends when Gabby isn't around?" Alec asked.

"A little help would be appreciated every now and then," Caleigh smiled.

After a wonderful dinner, Zach noticed the two boys wander off to the counter in the kitchen while the adults were enjoying the Minton's Great Room. Rashad pulled out a book and a piece of paper from his school book bag and sat down next to Miguel.

Zach quietly watched as they worked on their assignment together. Miguel shook his head. "I get it," Rashad said. "How do we remember all those names for the test tomorrow?"

"What's up guys?" Zach asked.

"A geography test tomorrow on the eastern Europe countries. We know all the names; but we can't keep them straight on the map. Except for the big ones," Rashad explained.

Miguel pointed at the map of the bigger, more well know countries and they both named them off. "Poland, Ukraine…"

"Got it," Zach smiled. "Mind if I show you a trick I learned?"

"We'll take any and all help," Rashad said. Miguel nodded.

"Acronyms guys," Zach smiled. "That's how I learned them. And I still remember it." The boys looked at him. "Above the Greece and Turkey," Zach said, pointing at the map, "there's Bacon, Mayo and Mozza on Kiser."

Rashad smiled. "Bulgaria," he pointed to the map for Miguel, "Macedonia, Albania, Montenegro and Kosovo." Miguel smiled.

"The middle ones are this," Zach added, giving them his acronym for the countries. Rashad giggled at the acronym. Miguel smiled. "Yeah, don't say that in front of mom and dad," Zach whispered. "But you'll never forget it."

"Nope, I won't," Rashad laughed.

Miguel correctly identified each country as Rashad pointed to them. "These," Miguel pointed, at the three northern ones across the Baltic Sea from Sweden.

"Estelle loves lithium," Zach said.

"Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania," Miguel correctly pointed.

Zach smiled at him. "You rock big dog," he said with a point. Miguel proudly smiled back.

"So do you Cob," Rashad said, sharing a high-fiving with Zach.

"What's going on?" Alec asked as the adults came into the kitchen to get dessert going.

"Miguel and I just aced our eastern European geography text tomorrow thanks to Cob," Rashad smiled. Everyone looked at the boys.

"Acronyms," Miguel said.

"Works every time," Zach winked at Caleigh.

"Oh God Zach," Caleigh balked. "You didn't teach them the one for the middle countries that you taught Jack?"

"Yup he did," Rashad smiled. Zach gave Caleigh his bullshit smile. Caleigh shook her head.

Pedro looked at Zach and the boys. "Do we want to know?"

"No," Rashad, Miguel, Zach and Caleigh said together. Rashad smiled at Miguel.

Alec shook her head. "All I know it's dessert and then shower time for some smelly boys."

Zach took a deep whiff. "You two are not going to be chick magnets smelling like that," he smiled.

"Enough already," Caleigh said, punching his bicep. Moesha looked at her. "You really don't want to know what my husband taught them."

"It works mom," Rashad devilishly smiled. He and Miguel shared a fist bump.

-00CM00-

The family spent a quiet Tuesday with Gabby. After the kids went down for their afternoon nap, Zach and Caleigh left to do a big grocery stock up. Gabby looked at them as they started bringing in all the items they bought. "Kroger and Sam's Club must love you two," she snarked.

Zach looked at her. "Our hot date tonight; getting all the meat broke down into our family size packages."

Gabby smiled. "Juan and I do the same thing."

The next morning, Zach and Caleigh walked into the clinic for the twins' four month appointment. Teresa, Dr. Navarro's nurse happily smiled at them taking them to the exam room. "You know the drill," she smiled. Zach and Caleigh got their children striped down and brought them to the scale.

Zach laid Taylor on the scale with the sheet of paper between her and the metal. Taylor happily fidgeted but didn't balk at the cold scale. Zach looked at Teresa. "We've gone modern," she smiled. "The scale plate is heated."

Dr. Laura Navarro came into the exam room ten minutes later as Zach and Caleigh finished re-dressing their children. "Hi you all," she smiled.

"Hi you," Caleigh smiled. "Thank you for sending me home early. It really was the right decision."

Dr. Laura looked at Zach. "I was always in," he smiled. "It was best for my wife and our kids."

"It was the right call," Dr. Laura smiled. "And look how healthy you both are," she smiled, taking Taylor from Zach's arms. Taylor grumbled a bit at her.

"No pre-lunch nap," Zach said.

"I get that you," Dr. Laura smiled at Taylor. "We need to do something about that though munchkin," she said, tickling Tay to get her to laugh. "Your mom is going to be on her own soon."

"Please say the cereal word Doctor," Caleigh said.

"Already in," Laura winked. "I'm an old school OB-GYN. Our mom gave Lisa and me the same thing. And you need it with Zach being away during the night feedings." Zach and Caleigh smiled at each other.

Dr. Navarro checked out both the kids and sat down at the desk with the computer screen. "They are healthy and happy growing babies," she smiled at Zach and Caleigh. "Whatever you two are doing, keep doing it." She smiled. "I can't believe how social they already are."

"We've got a big extended family," Zach said.

"Obviously," Dr. Laura smiled, getting Tay to giggle as she tickled her, holding her in her lap. She looked at the couple. "You two have a dog as well? Lexie?" They couple both nodded with a smile. "You'll never know how much that helps." She looked at the couple and smiled. "Until they start crawling after the dog." She laughed. "All bets are off then. Because they will chase after Lexie places that you don't want them to be." She looked at them. "Please tell me she's not a pup."

"She's almost three," Caleigh smiled.

"You'll thank your god for that small favor," Dr. Laura laughed. She handed Tay back to Zach. "Go home Hotchners. Spend some time together," she smiled. She looked at Zach and Caleigh. "Then enjoy some alone time this week. You need it. And so do the kids. They need to recognize their new surroundings." She looked at Zach. "Then bring a World Series home. My son is counting on you."

"No pressure," Zach smiled.

Dr. Navarro looked at the couple. "We'll send you an email when the kids need their next round of immunizations. Other than that, keep doing what you're doing. If something comes up with either one of them, you know I'm here." She looked at them. "But beyond this, I'm handing the kids off to Dr. Muncie. She's a wonderful pediatrician you both will love. And she's a full hands-on type doctor that will answer emails in the middle of the night." Dr. Laura smiled. "I just had to see these two one time. Lisa has kept me updated on them."

"We can't thank you enough Dr. Navarro," Caleigh said. "You've been with us through so much."

"We're glad you got to see them," Zach smiled.

"Hey wait," Dr. Laura smiled. "Every time you step foot in this clinic, I expect a drop-in visit from my two favorite little patients."

"Promise," Caleigh smiled, hugging her. "Thank you again."

"I did my job Caleigh," Navarro smiled. She looked at Zach. "Now do yours."

"Yes ma'am," Zach smiled.

-00CM00-

After the big welcome home dinner, the neighborhood respected Zach and Caleigh settling in with Gabby and went into shutdown mode. Alec and Mo did allow one intrusion from their end on Wednesday. Zach's phone pinged with a text. Zach smiled at the sender. Caleigh looked at him. "It's from Rashad," Zach winked.

_We both aced the test! Miguel got standing O from class._

Zach texted back four hands clapping emojies and added _AFTW_.

_?_ Rashad texted back.

_Acronyms for the win! Congrats guys! I'm proud of both of you._

Miguel, looking over Rashad's shoulder at his iPod, sharing a seat with him on the bus home smiled at his best friend. "Done good."

"Yup, we did," Rashad smiled. "Thanks to Cob." Miguel looked at Rashad's iPod. "Go ahead," Rashad smiled, handing it to him. "I'll help you send the text."

Zach's phone pinged again. _Thanks Cob. M _

Zach proudly showed it to Caleigh. Caleigh wiped a proud tear for Miguel taking that step. And his dear friend Rashad helping him do it. "If you don't join the BAU after you retire, you could always become a teacher," Caleigh smiled. Gabby smiled at the couple holding both the kids getting them to sleep a bit before they started to want their dinner.

-00CM00-

The next afternoon, Zach was sitting at the lunch counter, watching video from last year of the Braves' pitching staff and then putting notes into a Word document. Caleigh knew he had a conference call with Maddox and Brian McCann scheduled later that evening in preparation for spring training. Caleigh was prepping some penne pasta for the Chicken Bacon Ranch Pasta dinner she would make for them later. Gabby was prepping bottles of formula for the rest of the night for the kids.

His cell pinged with a message. Zach looked at it. "It's Garcia," he said, looking at Caleigh.

_Skype session from jet. Hook up with me first. I'll get you to jet._

Zach got his laptop switched over to Skype as Caleigh drained off the cooked pasta. She moved to stand behind Zach as he made the connection. "Hi Princess P," Zach smiled.

"Hi you both," Garcia smiled back. "How're my little ones?"

"Growing and happy," Caleigh smiled.

"I like that report," she smiled. "One moment for the team."

Five seconds later, Zach's computer screen featured Garcia on the left side and the view from the BAU jet on the right. "Hi dad," Zach said. "Holy hell; what a case. I watched the press conference this morning on CNN. I'm glad you got to work with Jeff Bidwell again."

"Jeff got promoted to the Toronto RCMP office and called….How do you know about Bidwell?"

Zach smiled. "First off dad, I'm not sixteen anymore. And who do you think I talk to besides you, Beth and Jack?"

"Snitch," Aaron growled at Dave.

"Busted," Reid smiled.

"More like bitch," Morgan laughed.

"Hey you," Dave growled.

Zach laughed. "Tara you want to use your TKD skills and break up this fight?"

"On it Cob," Tara smiled. JJ and Emily shook their heads at each other.

"Back to the top," Hotch said. "How are my grandchildren?"

"Hi Aaron," Caleigh smiled into the camera.

"Hi sweetheart," Aaron smiled back at her.

"The kids are currently on the comforter in the Great Room trying to bullshit Lexie's socks off while starting to roll around more." Aaron smiled. "And Mudgie's granddaughter is not buying a word of it." The team all laughed.

"That's my girl," Dave proudly smiled. They spent the next twenty minutes catching up with the team.

-00CM00-

Caleigh looked at Zach the next Tuesday afternoon as the twins napped. "It sucks that the Braves are so heartless, making you report on Valentine's Day."

Zach smiled. "Why I'm not flying until late tomorrow night," Zach said, pulling Caleigh to him. "And the two of us have reservations tomorrow night at The Fireside at six."

"Who's going to take care of the kids?" Caleigh asked. "Gabby can't stay that late."

Zach smiled. "I'm pretty sure I can find a host of babysitters in the neighborhood. Alec and Moesha will probably fight over the job."

Caleigh giggled. "You're probably right."

"Probably?" Zach evilly smiled back.

Caleigh slapped his chest. "Don't forget your swimsuit. I know that condo that you, Andy and Freddie have rented near the training complex."

"Yuppp," Zach smiled, doing his best Reid imitation, "it's pretty sweet. Especially the pool and hot tub."

"I can't wait to come down in a couple of weeks," Caleigh smiled.

"Babe, you going to be OK flying down with the kids?"

"Zach, I'm travelling with Vic and Chelsea. Yes, they each have a toddler. I've got two babies. But three moms with four kids on an hour and half flight? Piece of cake," Caleigh smiled.

"You rock woman," Zach smiled, kissing her. "What about Lex and Dani?"

"Gabby is going to take care of the dogs here during the day. Miguel has Lex and Rashad has Dani at night. Both the boys are looking forward to payday," she smiled.

"Gabby is cool with that?"

Caleigh smiled. "She, Juan and the kids have two Collies."

Zach smiled. "At least she's used to vacuuming dog hair."

"Tell me about it," Caleigh smiled.

The neighborhood gang got together later that night. They knew Zach and Andy would be leaving late the next night to report for spring training for the pitchers and catchers starting on Thursday. The dinner was over the top with the guys favorites.

Everyone was enjoying Grandma Brook's chocolate cake recipe that Alec made standing around in the kitchen. Zach was helping Rashad and Miguel come up with acronyms for memorizing the northern Asian countries that bordered the western Pacific. Rashad smiled at Zach. "That's the best you can come up with?"

Zach nodded towards the kitchen. "Your parents are around. I can't do the dirty stuff," he whispered. Rashad giggled and Miguel smiled.

Alec and Mo were questioning Caleigh and Vic about how things would go with the guys being gone. They all looked at Caleigh. "I'm fine during the week with Gabby." She looked around. "I might need a little help on the weekends."

"Consider it done," Moesha smiled.

"I'm in as well," Victoria smiled. "AJ and I can bunk in with you."

"And tomorrow night?" Alec smiled.

"Help," Caleigh whispered.

"Relax," Moesha smiled. "We know the guys leave later tomorrow night. We'll take AJ. Alec and Pedro will take Trev and Tay."

Alec looked at them. "Quiet time for Miguel to get to know them," she winked.

Vic looked at Caleigh. "I think we both have a hot date with our husbands' tomorrow night," she smiled.

-00CM00-

Zach and Caleigh enjoyed a wonderful dinner together at the Fireside. They pulled into the driveway of the Gutierrez home to pick up the twins. Andy and Vic's vehicle was there as well.

They walked in to Trev sitting with Miguel, babbling away. Miguel just smiled at them.

It was another round of tough good-byes. "Miss you," Miguel said, patting Zach's shoulder.

"I know kiddo," Zach said. "It sucks."

"Yeah it does," Rashad said, hugging Andy.

-00CM00-

Forty minutes later, the town car that had just picked up Andy pulled into the driveway. Zach looked at Caleigh. "God this hurts."

"I know," Caleigh smiled, kissing him. "But it's the job we signed up for." Zach pulled each of his children out of Caleigh's arm one at time, hugging them and giving them a kiss.

"Zach," Caleigh smiled. "Go do your job. Just like your dad and his team. I've got this with plenty of back-up."

Zach kissed her. "I love you," he said, hugging his wife and children.

He went out the door with his suitcase. The driver put the suitcase in the truck as Zach got in the backseat with Andy. He looked at one of his best friends. "This sucks."

"Tell me about it," Andy said. It was a quiet ride to the Atlanta airport.

Zach and Andy got on the last Delta Airlines flight to Orlando that night. They had first class seats. The flight attendant offered them a beer. Andy took a drink of his and looked at Zach. "Cob I've got to know."

"Know what?"

Andy smiled. "The acronym. With the boys last week. The dirty one."

Zach laughed and told Andy. Andy roared with laughter. "Good thing Miguel is autistic," Andy laughed. "Otherwise, Alec would fry your ass." He looked at Zach. "Does your dad know with Jack?"

"Oh hell no," Zach laughed. He looked at Andy. "But Uncle Dave does," Zach smiled. Andy laughed more.

Just then, Brian McCann and four of the projected pitcher's for the Braves' 2019 roster got on to take their first class seats. McCann looked at Zach. "We need to talk."

Andy smiled. "I think I'm going to lose my seat after take-off."

Freddie Freeman walked onto the jet to take the last first class seat. "Who the hell do you think you are Free?" Zach challenged with a smile. "You're not a pitcher or catcher."

"I'm someone like you that's ready to get this done," Freddie said. He looked at Zach and Andy. "And right now hurting as bad as you two."

The flight cleared ten thousand feet. Zach's phone pinged with text.

_Good luck son. Love you._

**#####**

**A/N: First off. I have no clue whatsoever to Zach's second acronym. It was just a thought that hit my writer brain and I ran with it. I'll leave that all to you and your imaginations. A trick my mentor taught me.**

**To Miguel. First off, a "standing O" is a standing ovation. I've written Miguel to be highly intelligent like autistic children can be. His only problem is his communication skills, which Caleigh pointed out when we first met Miguel. Yes, I link back stories into new stories. You should know that by now.**

**And yes, I'm springing on you again the Chicken Bacon Ranch pasta dish. It's the bomb. And if your family is like mine, it makes wonderful leftovers to heat up at work or home the next couple of days. If you Google the recipe, look for the Mandy's Recipe Box version. I make that one. There's no out of the jar Alfredo sauce in my world. I make it from scratch.**

**TKD is Tae Know Do. A shoutout to my two friends that run a TKD teaching studio. They were the ones that I visited last August to see a baseball game at Fenway Park in Boston. And gave me a shut down, no family (with total support from my sis and BIL), totally relaxing weekend that I needed. It was very much appreciated. And will never forget.**

**Thank you all, again, for the alerts and reviews. You keep me going. Especially a wonderful PM from DemonicQueen41279. That touched my heart. Thank you again.**

**Next story is my original OC. Cait and Aaron get thrown a major curve ball. I can't wait to write it.**

**But I sorta liked this time off thing. I deeply needed it. So give me a month. **

***Knightly bow***


End file.
